My Little Hybrid Rewrite
by Original Sister
Summary: What if Jacob never imprinted on Renesmee and there was no stopping the wolves from their attack on the Cullen's resulting to a fight that forces Rosalie to run with Renesmee leaving her family behind. 18 years later they find themselves in the town of Mystic Fall's where trouble has yet again found them.


****My Little Hybrid Rewrite

Summary: What if Jacob never imprinted on Renesmee and there was no stopping the wolves from their attack on the Cullen's resulting to a fight that forces Rosalie to run with Renesmee leaving her family behind. 18 years later they find themselves in the town of Mystic Fall's where trouble has yet again found them.

Pairing: Renesmee and Klaus

**Authors note: Hello my readers I'm back with a rewrite of 'My Little Hybrid' which again I apologise for messing you all about with but I assure you I will defiantly make this wait worth your while. This story takes place at the end of Breaking Dawn and in between season 3 of Vampire Diaries. I do not own Twilight or Vampire diaries.**

Chapter 1

She was gone. His best friend, his love, his Bella. Dead. All because she made a choice that had destroyed her life. If only she had chosen him and not that stupid bloodsucker then things could have been different. He could of given her a happy safe human life with no immortality needed and certainly no bloody vampires.

But no, it wasn't to be. The girl he loved had chosen his sworn enemy over him and had managed to get herself pregnant with a demon spawn that had killed her from the inside out. His blood boiled at the thought of that…thing as he replayed the scene of Edward pulling that devil child out of Bella. It had taken every bit of everything he had in him not to snatch it from Edwards arms and throw it out the window, but he had willingly let Bella have a moment with her child which had proved to be a mistake as the demon had bitten Bella proving to him that the child was just another blood sucking vampire like the rest of them.

All he knew right now was that his partnership with the Cullen's was long over, Bella was dead and there was only one thing that could possibly solve his anger right now. And that was to destroy the very thing that had taken the girl he loved from him.

Wiping away his tears he leapt up from the ground and took dangerous strides towards the Cullen household letting his animal instincts take over as he went in search of the demon spawn. On the way he could hear Seth calling out his name and pleading with him to stop and think, but Jacob was too blinded by his rage to care.

It hadn't took long for him to find his target that was lying in the arms of Blondie whom of coarse was the one vampire he hated just as much as Edward, if not more. If it came down to it he would gladly rid of her as well.

Rosalie was so caught up in the precious newborn baby that she hadn't taken the time to notice another presence in the room. Had it not been for little Renesmee glancing over her shoulder she would of missed the next thing that happened because from out of nowhere appeared Edward who looked completely murderous to say the least as she saw Jacob fly back into the wall with a loud crash.

"Rosalie get Renesmee out of here" Edward said as he moved got into a crouching position in front of the confused looking Rosalie who was still questioning what in the hell was going on and how that dog had managed to sneak up on her.

"Rosalie Go! Now!" Edward yelled this time which snapped Rosalie out her thoughts in time for her to see Jacob's body begin to vibrate, so without wasting another second she flashed away with Renesmee held tight in her arms.

"Back down now dog and I'll leave you with the use of your legs" Edward hissed at Jacob who had now transformed into his wolf as he took a stance and growled at his enemy.

"Get out of my way leach!" Jacob yelled through his mind as his growling got louder making him look like a rabid dog.

"Not gonna happen mutt" Edward said determined to protect his daughter from this idiotic wolf who he was sure had gone completely insane.

"Move! Or I swear to god I will rip you apart along with that thing!" Jacob yelled as he took a step closer to Edward.

"That thing is my daughter Jacob, Bella's daughter!" Edward growled at the crazed wolf doing his best not to give into temptation and snap Jacob's neck for insulting his daughter.

"Exactly! She's your daughter, your spouse who carries your bloodsucking ways" Jacob snapped back at him.

"She maybe part of me but Bella's purity runs through her veins" Edward said not flinching or batting an eye as he prepared himself for what Jacob might do next. He didn't want to have to hurt Jacob because he was after all Bella's friend and whether she got through this transformation or not, though he hoped with all his being that she did he had to keep their family safe, and Jacob being Bella's closest friend meant that he was family (not that Edward liked it).

But if push came to shove he would have to take Jacob down. He didn't want to disrespect his wife's wishes but over his dead pile of ashes would he allow this mutt to harm his daughter in any way. He would kill him first.

"Pure? Are you kidding me? That spawn of yours killed Bella! It fed on her blood and ripped her apart! There is nothing of Bella inside that creature!" Jacob yelled in his alpha like voice.

"Jacob there's still a chance that Bella will survive this, my venom could be working its way through her system as we speak" Edward said trying one last time to convince the dog not to do something he will regret.

"Non of this would have happened if you had just stayed away from her like you were supposed to! I could have made her happy, I could have protected her better than you ever could!" Jacob bit back at him.

"You could protect her? Look at yourself Jacob, look what you've become. You've allowed your anger to get the best of you and now your threatening to take the life of an innocent. What would Bella think if she were here right now?" Edward asked as he saw Jacob's wolf tense up.

"You shut your filthy mouth leech!" Jacob growled at him as he prepared to pounce.

"You think you're above us Jacob but the truth is your no better than a blood thirsty new born" Edward said spitting the last part out which was the final straw for Jacob as he then charged at Edward who swung his arm out hitting the wolf across the face, which only made Jacob more aggressive as he then took Edward off guard by swiping his paw out clawing the vampire across his chest.

Meanwhile upstairs Rosalie was busy comforting a hysterical Renesmee who hadn't stopped crying since the confrontation between Edward and Jacob downstairs. Using her outstanding gift Renesmee showed Rosalie how scared she was of Jacob, of the terrifying expression on his face which made Rosalie want nothing more than to go back downstairs and rip the dog to pieces for putting fear into her poor niece. Renesmee was scared for her father facing that monster and wanted to know where her mother was so she could curl up in her arms.

'If only she knew' Rosalie thought to herself as she envied this poor baby who had no idea just what was going on around her. How could she explain to this tiny infant that her mother was dead and they were on the verge of war.

Rosalie listened to the fight going on between Edward and Jacob as well as the one outside as Jasper and Alice had gone to face off the rest of the wolf pack who were on the verge of winning as she could hear Alice's cries, which was truly killing her as she was completely helpless to assist her sister and brothers in their hour of need because no matter what was going on Renesmee was her main priority. She needed to be protected above all.

"Its going to be ok, I won't let anybody hurt you, I promise" Rosalie vowed to the scared little girl in her arms as she placed a gentle kiss on Renesmee's forehead.

But all hope was not lost yet as Carlisle, Emmet and Esme had arrived on the scene in time to help out her siblings, which caused Rosalie to sigh in relief. Maybe now they had a sporting chance of taking these dogs down for good. Or so Rosalie thought.

Just then there was a loud crash downstairs which sounded like glass being broken, to which caused a bigger commotion outside as Rosalie heard something heavy coming up the stairs.

"Edward are you ok?" she heard Carlisle yell as he sounded like he was struggling with something.

"It's Jacob! He's after the baby" Edward yelled back and just before Rosalie could react the door was knocked clean off the hinges revealing a very possessed looking wolf. As its eyes fully locked on the infant in Rosalie's arms there was only one word that stood out to him repeating over and over again in his mind.

Kill!

Kill!

Kill!

And that's exactly what he planned to do. He was the predator and that child was his prey.

**Authors note: Cliffhanger! Now I'm sure were all thinking the same thing right now. Run Rosalie Run! **

**What did you think of this first chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know by leaving your reviews.**


End file.
